Look Behind You
by Shadow Fox 2013
Summary: The hosts keep seeing a strange girl around Ouran... who is she and why does everyone keep looking behind them? My OC, no pairings. READ AND REVIEW! :D
1. Haruhi

**Hey everyone! For those who are still waiting for my sequel to **_'Better Than Revenge'_**I am still working on it so sorry! I've had this idea stuck in my head for a couple of days now... Kyoya the disclaimer please dear?!**

**Kyoya: Shadow Fox 2013 does not own Ouran High School Host Club *writes in his Death Note* Or Death Note thanks to that comment.**

* * *

_It started with a girl..._

**H****aruhi's story**

Haruhi looked up at the door and saw a girl about her age in the doorway,

"Sorry ladies, but it seems we have a new guest. If you'll excuse me," she walked over to the girl. "Excuse me." the girl looked at her with frightened brown eyes before pointing behind Haruhi. The first year looked behind her to see, nothing. When she turned back to the doorway though, the girl was gone. "Hm, I wonder who that was," she shrugged and went back to her guests.

_who disappeared..._


	2. Tamaki's Story

_It started with a melody..._

**Tamaki's story**

Tamaki was walking around after school when he heard a beautiful violin melody from the now empty music room 3. He walked in and saw a young woman making the music, her eyes closed in concentration. Her long black hair was pulled into a low ponytail and swayed slightly as she moved the bow across the strings. When she was done he began clapping, causing her to spin around and look at him with fearful eyes. he smiled and brought out a rose, coming in and standing in front of her,

"That was beautiful princess." She pointed franticly behind him, causing him to spin around to see what she was talking about. When he saw nothing he turned back, only to find himself in an empty room. "I wonder who that was."

_that went away..._


	3. Honey and Mori's Story

_It started with a tree..._

**Honey and Mori's story**

Honey and Mori where walking around the gardens of the school when they saw a girl who looked like a first year smiling softly at something under an oak tree.

"Hey Miss, are you okay?" Honey called. She jumped up from her kneeling position and faced them. She took a fearful look at Mori before giving Honey a small smile and a nod. "What's your name? I'm Honey!" She put a finger to her lips in a 'sh' motion before pointing behind them. They both looked to where she pointed but only saw a couple of birds. When they turned back the mysterious girl was gone. Honey hopped off of Mori's shoulders and went under the tree to see a small golden plaque that said:

**In wonderful memory of**

**Akira Siyoshi**

**May she find the peace she needs.**

"I wonder who that was?" Honey asked.

"Don't know."

_that had a plaque under it..._


	4. Hikaru and Kaoru's Story

_It started with a window..._

**Hikaru and Kaoru's story**

Hikaru and Kaoru were walking through the halls to the host club when they saw a girl a bit younger than them walking slowly, her eyes glued to the window and the expression on her face was one of longing. "Hey, you lost?" Hikaru questioned. She turned, her eyes wide as she shook her head.

"Are you new here?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you before." Hikaru finished. She smiled and shook her head before she seemed to hear something and pointed behind them. They looked behind them and saw the same hall, nothing new. But when they looked back, the raven-haired girl was gone.

"Wonder who that was," they wondered in unison before shrugging and continuing their walk to the host club.

_and a look of longing..._


	5. Kyoya's Story

_It started with a book..._

**Kyoya's story**

Kyoya was looking for a book in the school library when he saw a girl in one of the isles reaching for a book. He walked over and took the book down before handing it to her. she smiled and bowed her thanks as he looked at the cover:

_The Life and Death of the Siyoshi Family_

She bowed again before they walked to an empty table. Kyoya sat down with her as the loud sound of a book dropping caught his attention from behind him. when he looked back the girl was gone but she had set the book on his bag on top of all his homework. He shrugged at the oddness and opened the book. He began reading, his eyes widening at the words he read.

_The Siyoshi family included Siyoshi, Touya, Siyoshi, Shiori, and Siyoshi, Akira. Below is a family portrait._

Underneath was an old photograph of a tall man with glasses and short brown hair and black eyes. next to him was a pretty woman with long black hair and brown eyes. next to them was a teenager with a big smile. Her hair was long, and black while her eyes were a bright brown. The girl that had just been there a second ago.

_and a mystery..._


	6. Akira's Story

_It started out great..._

**Akira's story**

The Siyoshi family was one of the most noble families and had one of the biggest musical companies in Japan, they were known mostly for their musical abilities rather than the instruments though. Their fifteen year old daughter Akira was always playing at the parties with her violin. She was going to Ouran High School and was top of her class. Everything seemed perfect for her, great school, great talent, but that all ended when, while she was alone after school, she was in the music room practicing and was killed in a fire that destroyed the room and part of the school. Heartbroken about the loss of their daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Siyoshi became ill from depression. They died a year after her death. In honor of the young life lost, Ouran put a plaque honoring the young musician under her favorite oak tree in the gardens, it is still there today. It is said that some still see the young Siyoshi around the halls and rooms.

_but ended up a tragedy..._


	7. Freedom

_It started out as a normal day..._

**No one POV**

"Whatcha reading senpai?" the twins peeked over Kyoya's shoulder. He showed them the cover, still shocked about his encounter. Honey and Mori looked over as well,

"Hey we saw a girl looking at a plaque that said 'Akira Siyoshi'." Honey stated. Kyoya paled a bit as the entire host club came over,

"Did she look like this?" he showed him the family portrait. Honey and Mori nodded,

"Hey, she was playing her violin in the music room the other day!" Tamaki gushed. Haruhi blinked,

"Hey, I saw her as well."

"Yeah, we saw her in the halls," the twins chorused. Kyoya blinked,

"She's dead." Everyone froze, paling considerably. They all shot out the door, Honey leading the way to the oak tree. When they got there they saw the girl sitting by the tree, her clothes covered in soot, smiling at the gold plate. She looked up at them and stood up, waving them over. The hesitantly did as told. She walked to Kyoya and made a 'go on' gesture. He took that as permission to tell her story, so he did.

0*0*0*

When he was done everyone was looking at the ghost girl, who had her eyes closed. She opened them and smiled as Tamaki set a rose on the ground of her tree. Everyone took a handful of the wildflowers and did the same. She seemed to flicker a bit,

"Thank you all," she whispered before fading completely. They all stood there for hours afterwards, shocked into silence about what just happened. Haruhi smiled a bit,

"She's free."

_but they gave her, freedom..._

* * *

**Hope you all liked that! :P Still taking requests loves!**


End file.
